Kagome Orphanage: Where Children Are Sent To Die
by Tiruneko
Summary: The car drove off down the dirt road leaving the two twins standing in the dust. The building behind them was large and decrepit. It was the Kagome Orphanage, where unwanted children were sent to die. A woman in a snow white lab coat stood behind the two blonde twins. "Dont worry we're here to love and take care of you. If you help us." And the twins were led inside.
1. Chapter 1, Kagome Orphanage

**My second story! (XD) so exited to get feed back on this one! As most of you have guessed this is based off of the Miku and Luka song Kagome Kagome, but I chose to feature Rin and Len instead of them. I can't wait to hear feedback and reviews! If you like this also check out The Mansion of Eternity! Sorry about the length... I guess this is more of a teaser than a full chapter! Sorry length is NOT my strong suit! Anyways thank you for reading!**

**_Tiruneko ;3_**

* * *

_One_

The car drove off down the dirt road leaving the two twins standing in the dust. The building behind them was large and decrepit. It was the Kagome Orphanage, where unwanted children were sent to die.

A woman in a snow white lab coat stood behind the two blonde twins. She placed her cold hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're here to love and take care of you, if you help us." Meiko says.

The eight year old blonde boy whipped around and grabbed Meiko by the wrist.

"Don't touch Rin-onnechan!" The little boy yelled frantically at the woman.

Rin ran and hid behind her brother.

"I want Papa." The little girl whispered.

Meiko glared at the two. They would be hard to break, but she would break them. Sooner or later she would break them.

"Come inside now children." The worker with the short brown hair turned away and started walking towards the building.

The children stood there contemplating following this mysterious woman.

"Onii-san? When is Papa coming back?" The girl asked her twin.

"'Dunno."

They picked up their backpacks and followed the mysterious woman up the steps to the orphanage. The inside lobby was sterile, like a hospital. A vending machine was in the corner next to a large desk where a worker with long red hair sat. She did not look up from her computer when the group walked in. A clock hung on the wall behind the desk and there was a hallway on both sides of the room.

Meiko walked down the hallway to the right. The twins Rin and Len followed her warily. At the end of the hallway was a door and a staircase. They walked up the stair case exactly two floors and took the hallway to the right. They saw many doors with many numbers on them. The worker stopped at the door marked 9.

She opened the door and ushered the twins inside.

There was one window on the wall facing the door. Under the window were two bunk beds, one on the right and one on the left. Directly under the window was a trunk of some sort with the words CLOTHES painted on the side.

"Unpack your things okay?" Then Meiko Sakine left the room. The two twins stood holding each other's hands and heard the door lock from the outside.

"They always lock the door!" A girl with long teal pig tails says, jumping off of the top bunk and smacking into the wooden floor.

"Why?" Rin asks, letting go of her brother and walking over to the boisterous girl.

"Who knows? I like it when they leave us alone though. Makes me scared when they take us out."

"Why?" Rin asks again.

"Sometimes we play the circle game and I get scared. So I don't like to leave."

"What's the-" Len stops his sister from asking another dumb question. "What's your name?"

"Miku!" The enthusiastic girl says. Miku is wearing a white dress with t-shirt length sleeves and a white bow at the waist. She has on white slippers. On the right shoulder of her dress is the number 9 and the letter M in bold black letters.

This girl was bizarre and Rin was intrigued by her happy go lucky nature.

"I like your bow." Miku says pointing at the massive puffy white bow Rin always wore on top of her golden blonde hair.

"Thank you!" Rin replies rocking on the heels of her feet.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Rin!"

"Len."

"Are you twins?"

"Yup." Len says, moving to push Rin over for fun. She moves at the last second and shoves her brother hard.

Miku giggles.

"The lady who brought you in will come get us for dinner time soon, so you should unpack your stuff now." Miku advises. "I wonder when Luka will come back." She says wistfully gazing out of the high window.

But Luka wasn't coming back.


	2. Chapter 2, The Girl With The Blody Cut

**Moshi Moshi dokusha! (hi readers!)**

**The second chapter of Kagome Orphanage is here! I'm a little early on my schedule for this week but because this fan fic is new I decided to post chapter two a day early to give people something to read. Anyways hope you like it. As always, please leave me tips reviews and just your general opinions for me please and views and reads are always appreciated. For story schedules check my profile to keep up with the releases of new chapters in The Mansion of Eternity and etc.  
**

**Thanks guys**

******_Tiruneko ;3_**

* * *

Rin, Miku, and Len were sitting at a cafeteria table together eating macaroni and cheese with a side of steamed carrots and chocolate milk.

Rin and Miku we're really hitting it off. They talked nonstop about everything and anything under the sun. Books they've read, flowers they've seen, food they've eaten. Anything and everything. Len was starting to get irritated by it.

They learned more about Miku over dinner though. She is the same age as them and used to have an older brother, Mikuo. She said that she hadn't seen him in a very long time though and that she had no idea where he could be.

The three chattered on and on throughout dinner in the cafeteria. The cafeteria is the largest room in the orphanage. It's a plain room with a window on the right wall where you pick up your food. The rest of the plain room with white walls and white floors is filled with grey picnic tables. There is a total of about 60 children inside. All left and abandoned here by their parents.

"Do you get to play outside a lot?" Rin asks Miku.

"No, not normally. We just get to stay in our rooms mostly."

"Oh. That stinks, right Len?"

Her brother doesn't respond. He zoned out a while ago thinking about his family and what they we're doing right now. He missed his father and mother and wanted them to come pick him and his sister up but he knew that it probably wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Kaito-kun! Kaito-kun!" Miku calls across the cafeteria. A boy with dark blue scraggly hair comes walking over fidgeting nervously.

The boy is wearing the basic uniform for boys, a thin white t shirt and matching white pants with white slippers. He has a long light blue scarf.

"This is Kaito-kun! Kaito this is Rin-chan and Len-kun! They're twins!"

"H-hi." The shy boy says. He is one year older than Rin, Len, and Miku.

Len was elated to see another boy finally. Len immediately begins to try and get this new child to talk to him but every attempt at a conversation Len makes, Kaito shoots him down. He isn't rude about it but he just doesn't carry the conversation anywhere. Like he doesn't know how.

"I don't like it here." Len whispers to his sister.

"Why don't you like it here?" Rin says out loud so that Miku and Kaito hear.

Len's face flushes bright red and he stands up, stomping away from the table. He hates it when she does that. Embarrasses him like that. It's not fair that she is always doing that to him. All Len wants is for his father to turn around and drive back for him. He might not like his father at all but he still misses him.

"Miss?" Len says standing in front of a worker with hot pink drills in her hair.

"Yes little boy?" The worker named Teto says, making a mental note of the child's number on his shirt. 9-L.

"When do we go home?" Len asks.

Shocked by the question Teto pauses momentarily and thinks of an appropriate response.

"When your parents come back and get you."

"When will that be?" Len asks as forcefully as a child can.

"I don't know 9-L."

"What?" Len asks confused.

"9-L. It's what your shirt says, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Len says tugging at the engraved sleeve.

"Think of it as your nick name. That's what everyone goes by here." Teto tries to answer sweetly. But inside she is beyond annoyed.

"My nick name is Len-kun." Len protests, watching this woman angrily with his icy blue eyes.

"Well then Len-kun, nice to meet you." Teto turns and walks off, her black heels clomping on the white tile.

"Damn brat." She mutters under her breath as she walks out of the cafeteria doors.

Rin was sitting on the bottom bed of Miku's bunk chatting with her endlessly about who knows what and Len was sitting in his bunk, the bottom left one, staring at a picture of him, Rin, Mama, and Papa when the woman walked in.

She was the woman from before, the one that Len had spoken to in the cafeteria. There was a child with her.

"Go on 3-G… Uh I mean 9-G, don't be shy now." The woman ushered a short and pale girl with short green hair into the room.

"Residents of room Nine floor A, this is your new roommate, 9-G. Please treat her kindly." With that the woman closed and locked the door and was down the hallway, leaving the children with this new girl.

The girl shifted uncomfortably, she had her arms folded in front of her and her hands clasped together. Her left leg was crossing her right, and her left foot was digging into the floor. She was blushing, making her freckles stand out.

"Hi!" Rin yelled leaping off the bed.

Miku turns to Len. "What does resi-ants mean?" Len shrugged.

They all rushed over to the girl.

"I-I-I'm Gumi." The girl says with a small voice like a whisper.

"What's that?" Len asks pointing at something red on the girl's neck. Her small and pale hand reaches to touch where Len had pointed to. When she pulled it away, small drops of blood were on her finger tips.

"It's nothing."

Rin stared in shock. "That's blood." She says grabbing Gumi by the wrist and staring at the blood on her fingers. "Mama said that blood is bad."

"It happens all the time. They always ooze." The girl says pointing at the base of her hair line.

Miku, Rin, and Len walk around to the back of her to stare at it. Miku jumps back and screeches, "Eww!" while Len and Rin stare at it. It is a large cut made by a broad bladed knife that has been sloppily stitched up with black stitches. The slits of skin are a pale yellow and are oozing crimson blood. The skin closest to the stitches is purple.

"W-why is it like that!"Len yells.

"I dunno. The doctor said I would be fine and then gave me these." The girl takes out a small package of pink pills from the pocket in her dress.

"Well if a doctor said so…" Rin says suspiciously.

Len nods in agreement but deep down he felt that something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3, Those Pink Little Pills

**Chapter three! Yay! (Mini cheer) Anyways, this one is the darkest yet, but still not that dark... at least for now... (mwaa haa haa haa!) So... read, visit, fav-it, review it. Always appreciated!  
**

**Please please review for me! I always love to hear feedback. **

**Happy Monday!**

******_Tiruneko ;3_**

* * *

Three

Gumi kept waking up to take the little pink pills.

At first it didn't bother Len when she woke up the first time, but then it kept happening. She would get up every hour almost on the dime and take a pill. She would jump down from the top bunk, take a drink of water and pop one of the little pez sized pills into her mouth.

After the fifth time she woke up, Len said something.

"Are you okay? You've been waking up all night." Len asks, sitting up and rubbing his eye out of irritation.

"F-f-f-i-i-ne." Gumi stuttered. Then Len noticed that the fragile green girl was physically shaking. He jumped out of bed and turned on the light.

Her face was a ghastly pale and she wouldn't stop quivering. Her left eye twitched occasionally and her hair was in tangles. She had dark purple circles under her eyes.

"T-T-They said the p-p-ills make the p-p-pain go away but… they… lied." She says through chattering teeth.

Rin wakes up slowly.

"Lenny?" She asks groggily sitting up and watching the two.

Gumi began to softly whisper, They lied to me, under her breath over and over again. Her hands began to shake worse and her eyes twitched rapidly.

Len froze in his spot, not knowing what to do for the girl before him. She was obviously in agonizing amounts of pain, her neck bent at an exhaustive angel, her hands curled into tight fists, feet kicking rapidly back and forth, teeth chattering ferociously.

"D-d-don't wanna b-be sick a-a-any m-m-ore." She whispers, small drops of water forming in the corners of her eyes. "Mama! Mama I'm sorry I-I'm s-s-sick." She began to sob between violent spasms.

By this time Miku was also awake, but still sitting on the bed with her chin resting on her knees, and her hands hiding her eyes. She was also visibly distraught and Len noticed this.

"Miku?" He asked turning around.

Silently the teal girl answered, pointing at Gumi's neck.

Soon the twins new just what was so painful. The wound on her neck was gushing a yellow foam. It wasn't a true foam, but it was crunchy to the touch. It steadily crept out of the two bloody and purple flaps of skin with a mixture of blood. It's progress, however, was blocked by clumps of hardened blood, clotted and dried to Gumi's hair and stitches.

Len was about to hurl.

"How did it get like this?" Len cried at her.

"D-d-d-on't remember… uh… w-w-white room… lots of l-l-ights and… circle." Her voice slowly faded out with each passing word until the small, crumpled form was passed out on top of Len.

"Gumi!" Rin screamed, thinking she was dead. She didn't realize how much better off she would be dead.

Rin ran to the door in the room and began to violently pound on it.

"HELP, HELP! GUMI IS DEAD! HELP! HELP! IT'S GUMI! SOMEONE!"

As Rin tried desperately to get help, Len noticed something. Embedded in the girl's wrist was a blinking light of some sort. It went, beep, beep… beep beep… beep, beep… and blinked softly. Just before Len could announce the device he found the door swung open and three important adults stormed in. One was the woman with the drills for hair that Len met earlier. The other two were a mystery. Len nicknamed them, _The Mystery People._

One of the Mystery People with long green hair similar to Gumi's walked forward and removed her from Len's arms in one swift motion. She stalked out the door. The second mystery person stood in the corner with a mask over their face. The big letters AST were printed on the white mask. No hair was visible.

The woman with drills for hair was cussing her head.

This room must be cursed, she thought bitterly. Two in one day. First 9-L the first and now 9-G.

The blonde girl leaped forward and grabbed the drill woman's hand tightly.

"What's wrong with Gumi!" Rin hissed at the woman.

What Teto _really_ wanted to do was punch a hole clean through this brats head. But what she _had _to do was the polar opposite. She bent down to the girls level.

"Don't worry sweet heart, your friend will be just find. She just has to go away until she can be made better."

"You're lying." Len stood up and pointed at the woman.

The room became dead silent. Even the distant chirping of cicadas silenced. Teto paused and considered an appropriate response.

"Excuse me?"

"You're lying to her."

Her eyes narrowed. Making a brief mental note.

"I would never lie to a child little boy. You can be assured of that."

Len didn't except that answer. In fact it bothered him deeply. He still knew the woman was lying. Not that she was a bad liar, just because Len knew. He always knows when someone is lying and always has. He knew his father was lying when he said he would come pick them up soon. He knew his friends were lying when they assured him he would be okay. He knew his mother was lying when she said she loved him.

He stopped accusing the woman with drills for hair and stood silently sulking in the corner. Miku, meanwhile, hopped off the bed and walked the small distance towards Rin. She picked up her hand and pulled her off of Teto.

Teto had grimaced at the child's contact, and was relieved when the little leech was removed.

"Goodnight residents of room 9. Sleep tight." With that the assistant with the mask and the worker with the drills walked out of the room locking it tight behind them.

"I'm glad Gumi will be fine." Miku says, trying to be positive.

Len said without making eye contact, "She was lying." With that the blonde haired boy turned off the lights and crawled into the cold bed.

His dreams were haunted by the images of Gumi's infected wound and the last word she had managed to sputter out before blacking out.

Circle.


	4. Chapter 4, The Blinking Light Inside

**Ohayō min'na! X3**

**Hope your week end was awesome, I know everyone has been waiting a while for this chapter! I know this might not be the best so far, but I'm still in the into state of this story! We should get to the good stuff next chapter I promise! (You wont have to wait long, next chapter is tomorrow) Anyways I only have 3 reviews and really need some more so that I can really start to polish this thing up! **

**Thanks guys! **

__**_Reichan ;3_**

* * *

_Four_

"Lenny. Len come on get up now." Rin says gently shaking her brother.

He grumbles and rolls over to face her.

"We have to go now, the lady says we have to follow her now." Len rubbed his eyes and sat up. A tall lady was standing in the door way holding two clipboards.

Len didn't recognize the man. He was tall with long purple hair.

"Who are you?" Len asks, stepping out of bed and in front of his sister.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to take you and your sister to run some very simple and painless tests!" He smiled, but the smile unnerved Len.

Len glanced around the room and realized that Miku was gone. He followed the man warily, making a conscious effort to stand just in front of Rin. He didn't dare let go of her hand. Rin is _his_ responsibility.

The man leads them down the hallway to a big door saying, **LIMITED ACESS **アクセス制限.

The man steps forward with a key in his hand and opens up the door with a loud creaking noise.

"Right in here now." He steps aside for the children to enter. As Len walks by he glares sharply at the man.

Inside the room is unimpressive as could be. It is a plain white, like everything else here. Two white chairs are in the center of the room. Around the walls are counters and cabinets. Some tables are covered in endless mounds of papers. On the wall are various charts and diagrams that Len can't begin to understand. Some other machines and equipment is around the chairs.

"Please sit down now." Gakupo says.

Eager to get this stupid test over with he rushes to get the twins seated and calm.

"Now then," He says, walking over to the counter and filling two syringes with a milky substance. "Lets begin." He walks over to Rin and takes her arm.

Unexpectedly Len jumps up and grabs the man by the wrist. His eyes spew fire, and would scare anyone, any age.

"Don't touch Rin." The Childs death-grip on Gakupo's arm begins to irritate the scientist.

What the man _really_ wanted to do was swat this insolent child onto the floor and kill him right now. But the supervisor would _kill_ _him _if he did that now. But honestly, left alone this child will continue to cause problems.

"Its alright 9-L. This is just a simple substance with no side effects! All it will do is thin your sisters blood just enough so that we can't run the tests we need!" He says with a smile.

Len doesn't budge.

"Me first." He says.

This, the man was not expecting.

"…well alright then. Take a seat."

Rin glances at Len with an expression that reads, _What's going on?_

She has never been good at reading the situation, it just wasn't the girls strong suit.

The man with long purple hair injects the liquid into Len's arm and waits a few moments. Then he takes a blood pressure cuff and measures the child's blood pressure. He makes a few simple notes on his clip board, then moves on. He takes many other simple tests and measurements, insuring that the boy has been thoroughly cleared.

"Alright 9-L, very good job. I just need you to do one last thing for me okay? Hold out your arm." Gakupo walks towards the cabinet and pulls out a small hand held machine of some kind and a little computer chip.

Len holds out his arm.

"Perfect. Now don't move." He places the chip at the tip of the machine and pushes it all the way into Len's wrist. With a small click, Len jumps a little and a small trail of blood leaks down his arm.

"Great, great." He removes the machine and goes back to his clip board.

Len glances at his wrist. Under his skin now is a small blinking light.

"What's this?" He asks, poking at the thing.

"It's nothing, just a small device that helps us monitor your health." Len scowls.

"May I move onto Rin now?" Gakupo asks with a fake and painted smile.

With a sigh Len agrees.

Gakupo strolls over to a button on the wall, and presses it. In come two people wearing white lab coats with masks over their faces. They motion for Len to stand.

"No!" He cries, shaking off their grip on his arm. "I'm not leaving until Rin can come too!"

"I'm sorry 9-L, but you wouldn't want to be late for breakfast now would you? Besides, don't worry your sister will be fine. I will not perform a single different test on her." Len sighs but gives up struggling, for the man with purple hair wasn't lying to him.

**:..^~~^~~^..:**

Len sighs and picks at the food on his plate wearily. He is a nervous wreck being apart from Rin. This is close to the longest they've ever been separated. _What is taking this stupid test so long! _He thinks bitterly.

"Cheer up Len-kun!" Miku-chan cries with a smile. Beside her is the blue haired boy from yesterday. The boy nervously paws at his dirty scarf. Len stares at the blinking light under his skin.

Suddenly a girl is standing beside Miku, talking to her in a whisper of a voice. She is Miku's height with long pale blonde hair. If Len had to describe the color of the hair, it would be moonlight white. She has crystal clear blue eyes and part of her hair is braided.

"Len this is IA! IA this is Len-kun!"

"H-hi." The shy girl says, rubbing her arm. Len glances at her and notices a large bandage wrapped around her arm.

"What's that?" He asks jumping up and walking over.

"What's what?" She asks.

Len points at the bandage. Almost if she hadn't even noticed it she says, "Oh, I dunno."

"How do you not know!" Len yells at her.

"I-I-I just don't!" She says, putting her hands up defensively.

"Your name is IA?" Len says with a pause.

"Y-yes."

Just then someone comes bounding up behind Len, and jumps on his back, covering his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Rin!" Len shouts throwing his arms around his sister.

"Gosh Len, it's only been about ten minutes."

"Did they do anything to you? What did the man do to you!" Len yells frantically while searching every visible inch of his sister.

"The same thing they did to you! Oh wait… they did do one other thing." Rin digs in her pocket and pulls out a pack of small, pale pink pills. "They gave me these."


	5. Chapter 5, It Burns

**Sorry I've been so late updating this story, I've had my hands full with my other ones and keeping them updated but here you go! Sorry about the length and everything but I hope its still just as good~! ^.^**

**Thank you to the following for the great reviews:**

**`Zee126**

**`Misa Kagekatsu**

**`Harmonian Traveler**

**`OneStrangeFanGirl8**

**`Samantha Nightingale123**

**Thank you for the encouragement guys, can't wait to see what you guys think! **

**~_Tiruneko _;3**

* * *

_Five_

Len swats the package with the pills from her hand, scattering them all over the floor.

"Len!" She yells. "Why'da do that!"

"Don't touch those, or take those, those made Gumi go away."

Miku looks horrified, Kaito does too. IA looks completely indifferent to the situation and Rin looks just plain confused.

With a sigh Len begins again. "Whatever these people do, or tell you to do, don't trust them. Not even for a second okay? Just trust me. This place is riddled with lies."

"Okay Len. I trust you." She says after considering carefully for a minute.

Just then the woman with the pink drills comes bursting into the room.

"All children please line up against the back wall by your room numbers and letters. We are going to play the circle game now!" She calls out, her voice echoing loudly.

Mutters and whispers followed afterwards, looks of horror spread across some children's faces, while looks of joy came across others. Overall the reaction to the "circle game" seemed to be varied greatly.

Len grabs his sister by the wrist, and Miku follows after them. They take their spot on the wall under the number nine. In the order Len, Miku and then Rin they stand silently waiting for something to happen.

"Room seven please step forward." A woman with long red hair commands. "As well as room… nine please."

Len's heart drops into his stomach.

Overwhelming anxieties about these people's intentions plague the small boy, not knowing why they're here, what they want, or how long he and Rin will be here.

Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, IA, a boy named Piko, and a boy named Oliver step forward.

"Follow me." The woman with long red hair says as she sashays out of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" Len asks.

"To play the circle game."

"Why?" He says forcefully.

The woman whips around.

"I am an adult, and you will speak to me like one. When you open your mouth to say something to me you should address me as Ms. Miki. Don't ask questions, answer them, and don't speak unless I tell you too. Understood? You will follow those rules or be punished."

"No." Len says back.

She slaps him, hard, across the face, leaving a red hand print. They continue to walk down the long hallway until they come to a door at the end.

She opens the door with a long silver key. The room is entirely empty except for one chair in the corner where Miki sits herself. She takes out a clip board.

"The youngest will go first. That means 3-P your up." She says pointing at the boy standing by Kaito with white hair.

"Oh okay." The boy shifts uncomfortably and bends down on the floor. He covers his eyes and puts his head in his lap. Everyone else moves to surround him.

Len follows warily. The six hold hands and begin to slowly circle around the boy. Everyone but Len and Rin chant a song.

"_Kagome, kagome, The bird in the basket_

_When, oh, when will it come out_

_In the night of dawn_

_The crane and turtle slipped _

_Who is the front behind you?" _

The song makes Len shudder. Suddenly the group stops circling and Rin is standing just behind the boy named Piko.

Everyone repeats, "_Who is the front behind you?_"

Piko's voice comes with great hesitation and is laced with fear.

"M-m-miku?"

"Wrong." Miki says with a smile. "Get up now." She takes out a small cell phone and begins to speak into it.

"Bring Gakupo out here, we have another one for him. Yes, yes I know."

She hangs up with a beep.

"Come on 3-P." She say, grabbing Piko's hand, she stalks out of the room.

As they leave Len catches something out of the corner of his eye.

Tears were beginning to stream down the boys face. He was terrified.

:..^~~^~~^..:

A girl shudders in the darkness. Her skin is flaky and peeling off of her body like sheets of paper off a notebook. Her eyes are beady and small, with large black bags under them. Her flesh is red, irritated, and bloody on her face. Her long pink hair is matted, and in parts missing.

When tears roll down her face, they burn. They burn like she is on fire.

Even more disturbing, the girls left leg is missing.

All types of wires and monitors are hooked up to her and each one that touches her skin burns.

The door slides open, casting light into her eyes. She flinches and the movement burns.

A small silver haired boy stands behind the woman named Miki.

Piko gasps at the sight of the girl and immediately turns and throws up onto the floor.

The skin around Luka's hairline is as thin as paper and drips and oozes blood constantly. Blood rolls off of her eye lashes like tears. And they burn.

At her hair line is a yellow puss like substance and purple bruises.

Her lips are swollen and itchy and the skin on her neck looks like the skin of a reptile. Scaly and dry to the touch.

She wretches momentarily in pain, then her eyes flutter closed. They open moments later and her breaths are even raspier then before.

An assistant wearing a mask rushes forward and injects her with syringe after syringe of medicine. And her breathing clears. But she bleeds as steadily as ever.

Piko is lead away from the girl and is taken into another room.

"Don't worry." A soothing voice says from behind him.

"This will only take a moment."

And the boy's head is severed and rolls to the floor in an explosion of blood. The room's walls and floor are painted in the largest amount of blood imaginable, the doctors are up to their ankles in it.

The blood from the boy seeps out under the crack in the door and reaches the girl.

Luka shudders and a tear rolls down her face.

And it burns.


	6. Chapter 6, Someone Fimiliar

**Hi guys! **

**This chapter is really short but length doesn't necessarily judge quality! ^.^~!**

**Anyways this is more of a huge "hints" chapter. You'll know what I mean once you start reading it. **

**Wait are disclaimers even really necessary? 0.0 If so: I do not own vocaloid/utauloid unless someone decides to give me the copy write for Christmas... IF YOUR READING THIS AND HAVE THE POWER TO DO THAT YOU GOT YOUR PERSON RIGHT HERE! **

**~_Tiruneko _;3**

* * *

_Six_

"I'm so worried about Piko!" IA says, her voice full of nerves.

Len wanted to say something simple like, _I'm sure he's fine _or _Don't worry about it he'll be okay. _But the blonde knew better. Something felt really, _really _wrong

No one comforted IA, because everyone knew the same thing Len did. Or at least felt it.

They're all sitting outside in a small courtyard. The area is fenced in entirely will tall stone walls. There are only a few benches and a fountain. The group of nervous children sit on the edge of the fountain, in silence.

"What the heck was that game thing we did?" Rin asks, to impatient to keep quiet anymore.

"It's called the circle game, or Kagome Kagome. Every week they take two rooms to go play it in the room we were in, the loser is taken away and _never _seen again. Or if they are… they don't remember ever even leaving." Miku solemnly explains.

"I-I lost one time." IA says, dipping her fingers in the water.

"Huh! I though you said people that lost never came back!" Len shouts.

"Or if they do, they lose the memory." Kaito re-iterates.

"So… you don't remember?" Rin asks the girl.

She shakes her head. "I wish I did."

"Is that where your bandage came from?" Rin points out the white gauze wrap on her arm.

"… I… don't know."

**:..^~~^~~^..:**

"You've been a great girl, you know that right?" A muffled voice calls. "You've been very helpful. Good girl."

Luka stirred slightly, and blinked her heavy eye lids open.

Her skin surprisingly didn't burn.

"That's good. Good girl Luka. Subject is waking up, show me the papers again."

She looks down at her shaky hands and is beyond astonished to see that they are… totally fine. Not a rash, not a red dot, no blood, no infection, no nothing. It was just gone.

"I see… okay. We can run one more if that's what Meiko would like. Call Miki in here please, we need to run the psychological test then."

Footsteps echo down the hallway.

The girl with light pink hair slowly and carefully moves her head up.

"Where… am I?"

"Don't worry Luka, we're going to take good care of you okay?" A woman with long silver hair says soothingly, stroking the girls hair.

Yowane Haku is always sent in to take care of the ones waking up. She is their "buffer" The soothing one that can convince a child to believe literally anything she wants, with her soothing voice and appearance. She is also their head brain surgeon and anesthetics specialist.

"Just try and rest, you've been through a lot."

"My skin… wha-"

"Don't worry about that. That's all taken care of. Don't worry about it anymore."

If she tried to remember it her head began to pound and her heart began to race. Luka shudders and covers her face up with her hands. The memorizes being so traumatic have slowly begun to fade away.

"That's a good girl Luka." Yowane says stroking her hair.

Luka gives into her sweet voice and slowly falls asleep. Moments after Miki comes walking in with a man with long purple hair.

"Which is the last one?" Yowane asks.

"She wants standard number six to be tested one last time before we move onto the next phase. Meiko doesn't believe this one will be able to hold up for us." Lilly sighs, shoving a clipboard into her hands. "But rumor has it from Teto that… well, we have a very strong one. Very, very willed. From room nine."

"Oh that one. Yes he is strong willed and defiant. He seems… promising. Then again we could be wrong but… worth a try." Gakupo says.

"Good. We could always use another. This one doesn't seem to be holding up to well, and the skin disease we've inflicted spread way too fast and nearly killed it. But it seems to be healing. Not sure if the damage to her muscle tissue will affect our chances in the surgery but as you said worth a try."

"Oh and how did the newest test go? The boy that lost the last round of the circle game?" Lilly asks just before walking away.

"The tests came back negative unfortunately. But we did get a lot of blood to use for the surgery."

"Great." Lilly says, walking out of the doors. "You can never have too much blood."

**:..^~~^~~^..:**

Len stabs a plastic fork into a pile of cold mashed potatoes, scowling angrily.

"Len?" Miku asks leaning forward.

"Oh he's fine. Just hates to not know stuff. He hates being unsure or being in the dark. He always gets like this when he's frustrated."

Miku laughs.

"What is he upset about not knowing?"

"The circle game!" Len hisses, slamming his fist on the table.

Miku and Rin jump back as the table shakes.

"Sheesh Len calm down."

"….no I need to find out."

"Oh lord here we go again." Rin says, face palming.

"I'm going to find out what happens to the loser of the game."

Just then a familiar voice calls out to them. "Guys! Hey guys!"

They all turn to see none other than a girl with short green hair bounding towards the table, waving a hand in the air.

"GUMI!"


	7. Chapter 7, A Deranged One's Thoughts

**Happy weekend Minna~! **

**Seventh chapter already, WOW! Thank you to reviewers for chapter 5 and 6:**

**`NEPTUNE**

**`Allie Shion**

**`pseudoCalibrator**

**`Harmonian Traveler**

**`OneStrangeFanGirl8**

**`Zee126**

**Hope you enjoy, because of a recent unfortunate event in my personal life I have made this chapter a little... rantish... meaning I kinda took out all my anger into Teto's character~! Heheheheheheheh ;3 **

**I hope I took it in a good direction though... **

**Thank you for reading minna! **

_**~Tiruneko**_**;3**

* * *

_Seven _

"I'm doing this and you can't stop it Rinny." Len snapped, pulling hard on his sisters hair to shush her whining.

"Ow! Len! You're such a dummy. Fine go do it, see if I care!" She shrieks, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Len, maybe Rin is right… you shouldn't be putting your nose in places they don't want it to go, I think it's dangerous. Maybe you should stay out of it." Gumi says, jumping off of the bench outside.

"Gumi, just _where _did they take you?" Len says, narrowing his eyes and staring her down.

"Take me…?"

"Don't you want to know?" Len asks her.

Gumi's small mind wretches trying to suppress the traumatic memories so recently buried. She sits down on the floor, and begins to rip at the skin on her wrist. Violently she tears with her finger nails. She pulls off layers of dead skin and starts to claw at her wrist with all her might. Blood leaks down her arm.

"STOP!" Rin screeches, grabbing Gumi's arm. But she could do nothing to stop the girl. This was her way of not letting her memorizes drive her mad. As if she had gone on auto pilot the only thing she knew in that moment was to dig until she could no more. Her eyes are glossed over and her mouth pulled into a small little smile.

"Rin… I don't think she can hear you." Len says, grabbing his sister's shoulder.

"What are they doing to her…?" She cries.

Miku begins to shudder as Gumi digs deeper and deeper still.

Just then the woman with magenta drills stalks over to them by the fountain.

"Oh my… young miss you should stop that." Teto says with a smile. She scoops up Gumi in one swift motion and carries her off through the employee door leading back into the building.

Len jumps off the bench and races after.

"Len!" Rin calls, but she doesn't follow.

Len runs faster still to catch the door before it closes and he misses his chance. His foot smacks the door just in time, and he slips in, closing it behind him so the woman with drills doesn't become suspicious. The hallway is white, with four doors on each wall. The words on them are things that Len doesn't understand such as Psychological State Testing Room and X-RAY and Radiation testing, enter with caution and proper protection.

He follows them silently into a room marked, THERAPY ROOM. But it wasn't a therapy room he was looking into. In fact it more resembled a mad scientist's work shop. Papers and charts lie scattered around. The florescent lighting is flickering above. The counters are plain and white, cabinets are open containing jars and vile upon vile and syringes. A container with a human brain sits in liquid on the table.

A chair with multiple wires attached sits in the corner. Gumi is strapped in.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make the pain disappear." Teto smiles.

_Oh I just want to kill this one already, just destroy it entirely, rid the world of it. That is my favorite part of this job, killing the failures. I'm like a god I suppose, cutting down the failed and weak before me. _Teto laughs. _Well if this was my world, I would make much more suffering for the inhabitants. It shouldn't just be me who must feel this lust. The world has rejected and hurt me, my job is just to reciprocate this chain of pain. Otherwise well, the world would be a bad place for the powerful ones wouldn't it? _She thinks with seething rage. The world had hurt this woman and she will continue to hurt the rest of the world until it feels her pain.

She flips the switch on the chair and the small girl shakes and convulses violently. The whites of her eyes show, and her teeth clash together like rocks hitting each other.

_If I were to just let the switch turn a little higher, I would wipe the world of another wretched child that was even rejected by the ones suppost to love her. Such a failure this one is… I could claim and electrical malfunction could have caused her "tragic" end. But sadly, then I could no longer have fun. Just a little more…_ with a smile the dial is turned on higher.

With a sigh of regret she turns the machine off, knowing any more would have killed the girl they currently need.

She collapses into a still quivering heap on the floor. Teto prepares an array of anti depressants and other such pills, and feeds them to the girl.

Len watches in horror.

Len watches as Gumi is tortured, and given medicine no child should take.

He turns to run down the hallway. He runs as fast as he can back to the exit, short of breath suddenly.

Flinging open the door, he rushes out and moves faster than he ever has over to his sister and his friend who nervously await his return.

"Len!" Rin sighs, jumping up and hugging him, but her brother doesn't hug back. He stands rigid like a statue, his eyes widened in horror, and his skin pale.

"Rin… listen to me. You are not to do anything these people tell you to unless I tell you too."

"Len… what did you see?" Rin and Miku ask in unison.

"I… don't know. But it wasn't… it wasn't good."

**:..^~~^~~^..:**

Luka is helped tenderly into a wheel chair, unable to walk on her own due to the missing leg.

She is wheeled down the hallway into a room marked the Therapy Room.

"Hello Teto. I am interrupting?" Haku asks.

Teto turns around, a smile on her face. She answers with a laugh, "Don't mind it Yowane, I'm just about done here unfortunately."

Teto was frightening to every worker in the orphanage. Her "enthusiasm" to perform the kind of things that they do was deeply concerning. Everyone at one point or another has some sort of conflict towards their line of work, but Teto never had. She loved every moment of it. No not loved… lusted for every moment of the job. Her mental state was questionable, Teto has the largest amount of "failed" or "deceased" experiments out of everyone here.

Every worker thinks that there is no coincidence there. Yowane knows however that there is no coincidence, having worked personally with the mad woman herself.

"Yowane… I have a question for you." Teto starts. "Our newest, the 9-L boy… has he been tested yet?"

"Well basic testing but nothing besides so far. His sister however has been placed on our new 'subdue drug' however."

"Haku… allow me to state right here right now, I will make him my new play thing. For this one, has just about entertained me to its limit. He seems _promising._"

Oh yes, Teto is a deranged one indeed.


	8. Chapter 8, The Evil Of A Desperate Man

**OH MY GOD! 1,000 VIEWS AND ONLY EIGHT CHAPTERS! THANK YOU EVERYONE! X'D I COULD NOT BE HAPPIER! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER FOLLOWED, FAVED, REVIEWED, AND READ! **

_**Special Thanks too: **_

**OneStrangeFanGirl8**

**`Harmonian Traveler**

**`Zee126**

**`Samantha Nightingale123**

**`pseudoCalibrator**

**`AllieShion**

**`NEPTUNE**

**`OnceUponMyTime**

**On another note to celebrate my 1,000 views this is the next chapter EARLY. This is a very large flashback chapter, and two new characters are introduced. **

**Hope you enjoyyyyy**

**~_Tiruneko _;3**

* * *

_Eight_

Len held his sisters hand and they walked through the park as their parents watched them play. Rin slid down a old blue slide and Len came down immediately after, landing right on top of his sister. She had cried and Len had cried too. Not because it hurt, but because he had hurt her.

Their mother had rushed forward and held the two in her arms until they quieted down. Passer byes often said to each other, "What a lovely mother." Or things like, "I wish she was my mother when I was growing up. Other people said things like, "I wonder why their father just sits there and ignores them." "What a terrible parent to just watch his children cry and do nothing about it." "He should be ashamed."

Rinto hated his children. He hated children in general, with their tears, and cries for attention. They're too needy and expensive. He had only agreed to them or his wife would have left. He regrets that decision.

The world is a terrible place. People kill each other, lie, steal, cheat, and commit endless cruelties. For the unfortunate few who are born to those such people, their life is a hell-like prison.

They had said their mother would be okay. The doctors were wrong.

She had suffered from an accidental overdose on common household pain medication. The doctors said that she should awake from her coma state soon, but just as she was getting better, she took an unexpected turn for the worst.

And Rinto couldn't have been happier.

The night she had died he didn't linger like a grieving husband should have. He ripped his five year old twins from their mother's cold body and dragged them home.

The twins cried, they were beaten. They asked for food, they were beaten. They said anything to their teacher, they were beaten.

Rinto had a dilemma on his hands. He was going to have to rid of them soon, but how he didn't know.

And his alcohol problem didn't get any better. Nor did the money situation.

Soon he was fired.

The children once so lucky suffered a beating unlike any other that night. For the first time the young girl raised a hand to fight against her father for the sake of her nearly dead brother. Her punishment was forever grained into her back as a brutal scar, carved out by a long, glistening blade.

And it still remained.

A long time friend of Rinto's had come forward with a solution only months later.

The Kagome Orphanage, where unwanted children were sent to die.

All of the man's prayers were answered in the moment the words had been spoken from his friends mouth.

Such a gift that freedom was.

But it had slowly begun to crumple away. Rinto's money has suddenly run out. All of it, fallen through his hands like water.

And once again he was desperate.

The disheveled and exhausted man now sits in the corner of the local library staring at the homepage of a celebrity blog online. A striking woman approaches him, and he glances up.

"Hi… I uh… I noticed that you come in here quite a lot and I was uh… wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something sometime…? I'm sorry if this is weird but you just are so… well you're… you're not bad to look at." She laughs nervously and blushes. "I just… you don't have to take me up on it if it's weird or anything… sorry if I bothered you…"

Rinto was about to curse at this woman, tell her to leave him alone, spew all sorts of obstinacies at her, but then an idea came into his corrupt mind.

"I would love too." He says with a smile.

"Really! That's great, this is my number." She says while scrawling something quickly across a torn scrap of notebook paper. The paper said her phone number in beautiful cursive.

"You're name?" Rinto asks.

"Ann. My friends call me Sweet Ann."

"Nice to meet you Ann. My name is Rinto."

And a wicked and corrupt plan begins to blossom like a corrupted flower. And Ann's fate is sealed.

**:..^~~^~~^..:**

Luka slowly floats back into consciousness, rubbing her temples with her fingers to ease a creeping head ache.

What has made her feel so sick, she hasn't a clue.

The room is a sickening shade of white all around, only a bed lies in it. She is lying on top of it, staring up at the florescent lighting.

What has happened to her, she hasn't a clue.

The woman with the soothing words enters through a door almost entirely camouflaged into the white walls.

"Hello Luka, how are you feeling?"

The girl just shakes her head, then bends over, retching.

Haku sighs to herself. Her least favorite part about this job is all the vomit and blood you have to deal with. But on the other hand, it keeps it interesting, and that's just why she works here in the first place, because it keeps things _interesting_.

Gakupo enters, holding a stack of papers in his hands.

"She has been cleared for the final step. Her surgery is scheduled in two weeks." He announces happily.

"That's wonderful news. It's been so long since one has survived the screening for the final step in our process."

Gakupo nods with a smile, and exits the room.

Luka sits up and looks Haku straight in the eyes.

She speaks for the first time in weeks. "The final step isn't good for me is it?"

"You're going to die. For the sake of the world of course. Now doesn't that make you feel good? You're life, and the information that you provide us will be vital to us here. You could save lives little girl. But of course, you're still going to die." Teto Kasane says with a smile while standing in the doorway of the room.


	9. Chapter 9, Twisting Nightmares

**Moshi Moshi minna! Sorry this took so long to update, I've been having some writers block with this story lately, but I'm sure that will clear up eventually (I hope...)  
**

**I will do my best to update this late tomorrow, but I really can't promise anything. **

**Thanks to reviewers: **

**`OnceUponMyTime**

**`Human At Heart**

**`Lolly1o1**

**`XxNeptunexX**

**Others I didn't mention, well you know who you are! ^^  
**

**Enjoy!**

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_

* * *

_Nine_

Luka remembers little from before this time. She hardly even remembers her parents, let alone their names. Luka lives in a very lonely world filled with many lies and deceptions. She has learned to not trust anyone, not since Miku let her leave with them.

Now, she is going to die.

"What?" Luka half coughs out at Teto, standing in the doorway.

"Don't speak, you'll damage your lungs." Haku says, walking over to Teto, blocking Luka's view of the smiling woman.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Haku seethes through clenched teeth.

"Grooming our next experiment. It would be oh so cruel if we just let her slip into the anesthesia without telling her what's going on wouldn't it?" She says with a laugh.

Luka sits on the table, shaking. Her hands fly to her neck. Her thoughts are detached and disoriented. Her quivering eyes and unsteady gaze finds her hands, many disfiguring scars line them and an extra long trail of stitches leads up her arm and into her sleeve.

"I-I- I don't like this." She whispers to herself as the two adults argue.

**:..^~~^~~^..:**

_She runs as fast as her legs can carry her. She runs because she has too, they will find her otherwise. This, Rin knows for sure. _

_In this unsure world of darkness she has been tossed into no one is her friend. She has been betrayed by everyone, especially him. The one she trusted the most to protect her. Now his fate, she couldn't do anything to help. _

"_Len why!" She cries, continuing to run. _

_She passes a door. A lone door, in the middle of the horrendous darkness. Her shaking hand flies to the handle, and she tears it open. Inside someone stands._

_A blade is in this person's hand. A long, long, glistening blade shines in Rin's face. Something wet touches her toes. Looking down she sees red liquid flooding over her toes and down her feet. _

_Suddenly the world is tipped, at an angle, and Rin has no choice but to reach for the figure with the blade, her hand grabs the door handle. Moments before it shuts the person's face turns into a dark circle. Inside the circle, a long yellow smile shows up and twirls all around. A drop of red liquid lands on Rin's cheek. _

_The door flies closed with her weight, and the darkness turns more so that she is hanging from the ceiling. _

_Her fingers slip steadily._

"_HELP!" She screams. "Open the door! Open the door!" She screams at the top of her lungs as she continues to slip._

_Red liquid seeps through the cracks in the door and suddenly it begins pouring out all around her, enclosing her in a waterfall of blood. Her hair becomes steadily stained._

_She opens her mouth to scream, but the salty liquid pours in. She chokes and gags as blood fills her moth and she swallows it. _

_The world twirls more and Rin is now on top of the door, which is now on the floor._

_She leaps away, coughing and sputtering. Rin collapses onto her knees, and her hands fly desperately to the handle of the door, and she flings it open. _

_Cold air rushes into her face, burning her eyes. She clenches them shut. A loud scraping and scratching noise tempts her to open them back up. And she does._

_The smiling yellow circle dangles just before her nose. _

_Terror floods into her. This is no ordinary terror, this is the blood cold terror that makes your heart beat slow, the terror that steals your breath away. This is the terror that prevents you from screaming for help. _

_Something cold touches Rin's neck, she glances down to see the blade dig deeper. _

_But there is no pain. _

_Only agony. _

"_Len…." _

"Rin!" Len screams, jarring his sister awake.

Rin sits up slowly, her hands steadily moving to her head.

"It was so dark." She whispers, combing through her hair with her fingers.

"It's okay, you were just having a nightmare." Her brother hugs her tight to him. Rin shoves him away.

"You, you left me there. You…." Tears stream down Rin's face, and her crying wake Miku and Gumi.

"Rin?" Miku asks tentatively, wandering over to her top bunk, and climbing up. She sees Len sitting next to his sobbing sister, with a confused and hurt expression on his face. Rin is sobbing her heart out. Tears drip through her fingers.

Len reaches an arm out to his sister to give her a side hug, but she jerks away, resuming sobbing.

He dips his head down, so his bangs hide his entire face. His fists clench and he bites into his lip to keep himself from crying or screaming.

Miku reaches up and puts a hand on Rin's back. She shutters at the contact, but refrains from pulling away. The blonde girl cries harder.

Miku watches terrified. Unsure of what to do, she simply watches the show unfold.

Gumi crawls up the ladder and peeks out from under Miku's arm to see the same oddly-disturbing scene.

"Rin?" Gumi asks.

Her cries only progress to new volumes.

Gumi pushes past Miku and grabs Rin by the wrist to pull her down from the bunk. A hand death grips Gumi's making her gasp.

Len clutches her hand. He doesn't make eye contact, but simply moves her hand away without saying anything to the dumbfounded and irritated Gumi. Len silently moves to Rin and wraps his arms around her. She squirms and tries to get away, shouting and crying loudly, but Len holds on. Rin cries harder, Len squeezes harder.

"You betrayed me! You left me in the darkness!" She screams.

Len ignores her shouts.

She screams and screams, forcing Miku and Gumi to both cover their ears.

Len holds on to his hysterical sister, who is still struggling in his arms to break away.

Rin turns and smacks Len in the face, almost knocking him off the bed. He stares up at her with an expression portraying extreme hurt and shock.

Rin watches him with jagged panicked breaths. Slowly she calms and she seems to stare past her shocked sibling.

"It was… just a dream?" She thinks, staring down at her tear covered and dripping hands. She looks up with a small smile on her face. "Sorry Len." Tears well up in her eyes, but immediately Len is sitting in front of her, back up right, holding her in a tight embrace.

Only one thing ran through her mind.

That felt far too realistic to have only been a dream.

An ominous feeling creeps into her mind, but she buries it for later, and hugs her brother back.


	10. Chapter 10, Blurring Riddles

**Hi guys! My writers block for the most part has cleared, thank you IA songs! **

**From listening to endless hours of various vocaloid songs I've decided on changing directions slightly, so it is typical to notice some changes in writing style, as well as character development at this point. But I promise this is for the best, I don't want to cancel writing this story, and I don't think anyone else wants me too either. **

**As always feedback is appreciated! **

**Thanks to all new reviewers and such things **

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_

* * *

_Ten_

"It's been a week and half." Rin mutters angrily while taking a slice of orange.

"Yeah, but I feel like I know you so well!" Miku says smiling.

"That's not what I am talking about." Rin sighs as they walk down the hallway to the "group room."

The group room is a large room about the size of the cafeteria that basically serves as a library with some tables, chairs, and a small crate of toys like balls and nets and crayons for the orphans. They get to go into the group room twice a week for socialization, and its Rin's favorite time of day.

Lately it had been hard to enjoy herself, after the nightmare she had she hasn't been sleeping, and can hardly look Len in the eyes. Rin has been spacing out more and more and every time she closes her eyes images of the dream pop into her head.

"Well? Are you going to keep ignoring me Rinny?" Miku asks, leaning forward, butting into Rin's chaotic thoughts.

"Sorry." Rin says, turning away and looking down at the open book in her lap.

"Wow you read big books for your age Rinny."Miku notices, flipping the pages of the book in the girl's hands.

Rin simply grunts in response.

Her personality has a few sides. You could call it weird and unnatural how two faced this young girl can be. She acts innocent around Len because it's easier for him to think he's protecting her when really it's the opposite. She does a lot more for her big brother than he knows. He feels like he owes her something, but he doesn't. They are siblings after all.

_When Len isn't around its easier now. Actually it's always been easier when he's away from me. He doesn't look at me like we used to when Mama was around. Now when he looks at me it's a look of regret, and confusion. It makes me feel uneasy so it's just easier to hide this side. _She continues to think while the teal haired girl rambles on about who knows what.

The book in Rin's lap is boring and confusing but it's better than spacing out.

_They _come back when I zone out.

Len walks down the hallway next to Kaito who is silent and stoic as ever.

"Uh… so um..." He tries to start up a conversation.

"I don't know a lot about what you're going to ask me about so I'll say this, what they do isn't right. They took Luka, and at one point or another they'll take us. They don't speak about what they do, but if you listen hard enough you can hear them whispering about confusing things. I don't understand the big words but talk to IA. She's been taken the most and she knows the most. But she speaks with bizarre tones." He says suddenly, without meeting Len's wide eyes.

"Where does IA go?" He asks Kaito.

"She hides among books." He responds vaguely.

"Do you always talk in riddles?" Len groans, frowning.

Kaito smiles slightly, then walks off over to Miku and Rin. Len stares past the two blue headed kids to his sister, sitting in the corner with a book. He catches her eyes, and she quickly turns away.

"If I only I knew what that dream was about." He mutters under his breath.

She had begun to change almost on him. Rinny just didn't act the same way she always did anymore. He stares back at her, attempting to read her expression.

It works best this way.

When he looks at Rin, he can feel what she is thinking. He just seems to understand her mood by looking her in the eyes.

Confusion and embarrassment is the only thing he sees in her face.

With a sigh he sets out looking for IA, moving through clouds of quietly buzzing kids and masked adults he reaches the back of the "group room". But all that's there is a shelf. A very dusty shelf of books, in fact.

Suddenly a head pops out from the corner of the shelf. A girl with long pale blonde hair motions for Len to come over.

"IA!" He sighs with excitement, walking over to the melancholy girl.

"Do you need something Len-kun?" she asks while sitting atop a stack of books.

"Tell me all you know about this place and the adults here."

The girl's face turns dark.

"I don't understand what I'm about to say, but I vaguely know it. Does that make sense?" Without waiting for a response she continues. "Probably not, but besides the point here I go. I won't say too much, I'll get reprimanded again. Gosh the cold is uncomfortable right?"

Sitting here listening to her speak more and more Len realizes just how… screwed up IA really is. Her thought patterns are hard to follow, and the way she jumps from topic to topic is a little bothersome to listen too, but this could give him answers to what he saw the drilled haired woman doing two days ago. He shudders at the memories.

"At the end of the circle game, one of us 'goes home'. But what is home? Isn't this the place for the forsaken? There is no home anymore besides the one in our heads. Well…"

"Four- sake- cen?" Len asks confused.

"Petty words don't matter blondie." She laughs musically. "Besides that, if you listen hard enough their blurred lyrics make one resonating sound, turning into a chorus, spinning and spinning, endless blurred blackened dreams, slowly creeping, ah, you can hear that can't you? Who is the front behind you? If you hear the shadows crying, what are they saying? What brings the darkness that we all hide from?

The switch of course! End-signal! 'A forbidden practice, made by a childish encephalon, immortal nostrum', that's what it cries. But isn't that a little foolish?"

She finishes with a crooked smile, folding her hands in her lap.

"Times up." She flicks her hand up into three fingers, and then pushes Len away from her shelf.

"But none of that, it doesn't, it doesn't make sense!" He cries, frustrated.

"Non-sense, is sense." IA giggles, opening a very large book and beginning to flip through the pages.

"I-I!" Len stammers.

_It must be a riddle! _He realizes, running off and trying to recall her exact words.

One thing stands out to him.

"_Spinning and spinning, endless burred blackened dreams. If you hear the shadows crying, what are they saying?"_

Kaito's voice bumps into his swirling mind, "_but if you listen hard enough you can hear them whispering about confusing things."_

"The switch huh?" He thinks, walking off down the hall of books.

* * *

**Author Question, Who is your favorite character so far? **

**I ask this question on nearly all of my stories but It helps me work through character development a little better and improve the characters with the least amount of votes. **

**Thanks for reading! **

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_


	11. Chapter 11, She Screams

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I just got so sidetracked with all my other stories! :3 Heheh gomenesai minna!****  
**

**Anyways, chapter eleven is here now! **

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**`Dream For Tonight**

**`zhane 17  
**

**`Harmonian Traveller **

**`Justanothernaah**

**`Lolly 1o1**

**`OnceUponMyTime**

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_

* * *

_Eleven_

"Hey Rin, what does nostrum mean?" Len asks his sister as he shifts uncomfortably. She glances up to see his nervous face, and she looks the other direction.

"Why do you want to know that? Where did you even get that word? I dunno." Rin says dryly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well do you know who would know what it means?" Len grumbles angrily.

"No, maybe IA."

"That's where I- ugh!" He shouts, storming off.

"Len-" Rin moves to stop him, but a cold hand on her shoulder stops her. The hand is large, too large to be Miku's.

Rin turns her head slowly to see a doctor with hot pink drills on either side of her head. Her eyes are a gleaming shade of pink to match her hair and nails. She is dressed in a black button down shirt, a grey knee length skirt, and a white lab coat.

"Could you follow me a moment please 9-R?" Kasane asks.

"S-s-sure." Why there is a growing lump at the back of Rin's throat, she doesn't know. Rin rises from her usual bench outside by the fountain, and follows the drilled haired woman through a door back into the building. The hallway is white with no pictures or posters of any kind. The doors are so blank and un noticeable you could wander down the entire hallway not even realizing there was even a door there. But the bizarre noises flowing from each make them very noticeable.

"Am I in trouble?" Rin asks, having trouble keeping up with Teto's fast pace.

"No, no, just some things we need to… check up on." Teto says with a small smirk.

The sound of a key turning in a lock makes Rin jump slightly. Teto pushes open the door to a large and spacious white room. There is only one chair and then a cart filled with all kinds of medicine.

"_Whatever these people do, or tell you to do, don't trust them. Not even for a second okay?" _Len's warning echoes in her head.

"Am I… going to be taking any of those?" Rin says, gesturing towards the medicine cart.

"Only a few." Teto lies. "Just sit back and I'll talk you through it. None of them hurt okay?" She coaxes, helping Rin into the chair.

"I'm not sick, why do I need all of these?" Rin asks, refusing to lie back.

"Sometimes people don't notice when they're sick or not."

"But I do. And I'm not sick." She argues.

"Our tests show otherwise." Teto says, refraining from smashing the whole cart of pills over Rin's blonde head.

"You're tests are wrong. The last time I took one of the pills you gave me I had a bad dream. A really bad dream. I don't want to take any more that will make me have bad dreams."

"Oh this won't give you any bad dreams 9-R." Without waiting for a response Teto shoves a needle into Rin's arm, causing her to flinch suddenly. This process continues on for a while, Teto and Rin arguing about whether Rin will take the next type of medicine, then Teto forcing it into her regardless.

After nearly a whole tray of varying drugs have been injected into her, Rin's thoughts seem to lull quietly to sleep.

Her eyes cloud and glaze over, her hands feeling like they're not even a part of her. Mind swirling, thoughts becoming disoriented, intertwined, smeared together. Confusion first comes, then peace, then restlessness. She snaps open her eyes to run, to scream, but there it was. The face, that smiling yellow circle, the one with the blade.

Her hands fly to her mouth to stop from screaming. Her eyes widen in horror, heart gripping terror. But the liquid is already flowing past her face, into her hair, dripping slowly in puddles on the floor. Only there isn't a floor anymore. Only a black empty void that she somehow is standing on. Shadows in the darkness dance and sway around Rin, but frozen in her tracks by fear she is unable to run away.

_Am I asleep? Is this a dream? _She thinks as blood runs and drips steadily in through the cracks between her lips. It tastes salty, and rotten. She face turns just above Rin's head, that smile bearing down and crushing her. The smile was not that of a monster in a story, no it is something much worse. Not a smile full of crooked and jagged teeth bearing down to tear your flesh to pieces. This is a smile of a model in a magazine. The perfectly straight and glistening white teeth curled into a face wide smile, pulling back the cheeks, but there are not any cheeks on this face, just a yellow spinning circle, with eyes similar to the scribbling of a child, they shake and twist, releasing some type of white smoke.

A cold hand runs up Rin's spine, tickling the back of her neck, and running into the young girl's hair. It brushes the girl's red soaked locks away from her ear, and a tongue hisses a warning into her ear.

"_He told you not to take the pills now didn't he Rin?"_

The cold hands clasp around her chin, pulling her face upwards as sweat rolls off her forehead. She is no longer in control. Rin feels her feet lift off the "ground" and the face rises with her. The smirking yellow face laughs, without moving.

Unable to tell the difference between crazed dreams and reality anymore, Rin screams. Screams at the top of her lungs, screams in the yellow face, screams at the cold hands clasping her face, screams at the woman with drills who made her this way, screams at Len who abandoned her here, screams at her father who gave her the scars she wears in her skin, screams at her own corrupted mind. She screams, because she's scared.

Teto watches the child struggle and fight her own twisted nightmares. She watches Rin wallow, screaming on the floor as foam seeps out of her lips. Teto's hand finds its way to her mouth as she begins to laugh hysterically. She doesn't laugh because she wanted this to happen to Rin, she laughs because it just happened, on "accident". Teto Kasane has her eyes set on a certain blonde boy, and the perfect way to get to him is through this girl.

Rin.

:..^~~^~~^..:

The blonde woman's eyes slowly flutter open, reveling a dark space. Her hands are bound, her mouth covered in duct tape. Her clothes are stained with her blood, and bruises and cuts are all up and down her body.

_This space is so cold. _Ann thinks, inching slowly into a sitting position.

Her thoughts slowly clear, everything clicking back into place. The date with the man from the library, how wonderful he had been, the she remembers. He had fought her, beaten her and tied her up, slipping drugs into her wine so she couldn't fight back.

She's been kidnapped.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Moshi moshi minna! **

**-If you have been following and reading my author's notes before every chapter of this story, you will know that I have been experiencing some writers block with this since around chapter nine and before. **

**This story has reached exactly: 2, 158 views since its post on, September eighth, and I could not be happier about that, but unfortunately, my writers block has not cleared up at all. This has happened to me countless times before, even when I haven't been writing fan fiction, but even writing small stories of my own. **

**Sadly, I know when to stop. Time and time again I have started a good story, and gradually continue to develop the plot, but as time goes on, I either can't seem to see a good ending, or can't find filler leading up to the ending. I will force myself to continue writing the story, gradually driving it into the ground, drastically warping character's personalities, and even destroying or flawing my own plot. **

**I do NOT want this (formerly) successful story to die like that, so, in honor of this story, and all of you who bother to read it, I am ending this story. **

**I will delete it on Saturday, October 26****th****, exactly two days from now. **

**I spent a lot of time considering this decision, and have decided this is for the best. I want Kagome Orphanage: Where Children Are Sent To Die, to have a proper and glorious ending that I dreamed it would have, instead of a half-assed ending I came up with on the spot. BUT, I also don't want to leave anyone agonizing over the ending, or mysteries I may have created for you, SO, as closure, I will allow you, (the reader) to ask ANY question about anything in the story, whether it be a character's future, back story, or just a question you had about the ending. I will post the answers to all the questions I receive tomorrow afternoon/morning, and continue to update the chapter all throughout the day. **

**I won't be able to answer the following questions, because I haven't come up with an answer for them:**

**1. What will happen to Luka?**

**2. Do the twins live/escape?**

**3. What made Teto so… Teto-ish?**

**4. Who is in charge of the whole experiment/orphanage?**

**5. What is the answer to IA's riddle? (Yes, I admit, in hindsight, it was probably pretty stupid to write a riddle without making an answer to it. -_-' *sigh* But dats just meh!)**

**Everything else I should be able to answer, or at least have a vague idea about and will be able to at least sort of satisfy your curiosity. **

**Thank you to everyone who has ever skimmed, read, glanced at, or clicked on my story, it means the world to me, even if you thought this was terrible, because you at least took the time to read it, which is appreciated much more than you know! **

**Thanks to my first reviewer: OneStrangeFanGirl8**

**And every other reviewer:**

**`Harmonian Traveler**

**`Samantha Nightingale123**

**`Misa Kagekatsu**

**`Zee 126**

**`Pseudo Calibrator**

**`Allie Shion**

**`Neptune**

**`HumanAtHeart**

**`Ic3**

**`OnceUponMyTime**

**`XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX**

**`Lolly1o1**

**`XxNeptunexX**

**`Dream For Tonight**

**`Zhane17**

**`Justanothernaah**

**Thank you to everyone who's ever read this story, and thank you for your continued support of me and my stories, I appreciate it so so so so much~! **

**^u^~!**

_**~Tiruneko ;3**_


End file.
